Langit Biru
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: CHAPTER 3 TELAH RAMPUNG. Sasuke dan Hinata hanyalah manusia yang memiliki pemahaman berbeda mengenai arti kehidupan. Saat Sasuke bersujud diatas permadani, Hinata melantunkan seriosa indah. Menghadap patung Yesus. Bersama lilin. Pertemuan mereka yang tersekat oleh kepercayaan yang berbeda. SPIRITUAL CONTENT. IslamXKristen Religion.
1. Chapter 1

**Langit biru ( A Rain With Rainbow )**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Cinta muncul sebagai anugrah./Sebagai pencinta yang bersujud dihadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa./Cinta suci diantara dua anak adam yang berbeda agama.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan.**

Tahun ajaran semester dua telah berakhir. Sebuah kepercayaan Hiashi berikan dengan penyerahan yang tulus. Sebagai umat kristiani taat, tentu Hiashi berdoa ke gereja terlebih dahulu meminta pendapat Yesus mengenai keputusannya yang satu ini. Dan didalam mimpinya semalam. Ia tak menemui siapapun, hanya saja-ada secercah cahaya- yang melingkupi putri tunggalnya saat itu. Maka pagi ini, usai acara kelulusan kelas sembilan Hinata, Hiashi menjemputnya pada awal waktu setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak kepala sekolah.

Awan tak terlihat di langit. Matahari bersinar terik, dan Hinata bahkan belum berganti busana –masih mengenakan baju klub memasak khusus kelulusan dengan aksen apron pink- saat Hiashi jemput. Tapi Hinata tetap menunjukkan senyumnya.

Bukanlah suatu kejutan, apabila saat itu Hinata memperlihatkan sebuah throphy penghargaan atas kerja kerasnya selama Ujian Akhir Nasional berlangsung. Dia mendapat itu meski bukan yang terbaik. Tapi menempati singgasana kedua se-California sudah begitu mengagumkan. Bagi Hiashi, Hinata adalah berkah dari Yesus Kristus yang berupa putri yang cantik, santun, nan cerdas yang hadir dari sari dirinya dan mendiang istrinya. Begitulah kepercayaannya.

Tentu, saat itu Hiashi memberikan kecupan tanda kasih sayang di kening putrinya. Lisannya mengucapkan pujian wajar -seperti orang tua yang bangga kepada putrinya- saat mendapatkan prestasi mengagumkan. Karena Miankishi Domentator bukanlah sekolah menengah atas yang bisa disepelekan. Setidaknya Akreditasi A pada urutan kedua di California.

Lalu putirnya. Mengulas senyum, setelah Hiashi mendoakannya dengan tulus. "Tuhan memberkatimu" dengan mencium kalung salib yang dikenakan dilehernya. Hinata dengan kesadaran dan hati tulus pun melontarkan doa yang serupa. Lantas mereka berdua menyentuh tiga titik di tubuh sembari menyuarakan doa dengan kepercayaan bahwa Yesus akan melindungi keduanya selama perjalanan mereka ke New York nanti.

Setelah duapuluh menit. Suara peringatan untuk para penumpang pesawat jurusan California-New York pun terdengar. Hinata telah kembali dari ruang ganti dan kini telah tampil didepan Hiashi dengan baju selutut berwarna seputih kapas tanpa lengan, dan tanpa corak sedikitpun. Memang itulah lambang kesucian dan ketulusan hati Hinata. Tak dipungkiri bayang Hiashi menuju pada sudut pandang, bahwa putrinya_seperti Hitori, dulu.

"Kau akan ayah percayakan pada putra tunggal teman lama ayah, disana. Dia pemuda yang baik. Jadi, jaga sikapmu lebih dihadapannya. Dan berilah kelonggaran dia, saat dia memiliki suatu urusan."

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Bayangannya melayang jauh tentang bagaimana rupa pemuda baik itu sepanjang ia duduk di kursi pesawat.

Hiashi menuturkan. Di California, Hiashi akan sering keluar kota sejak perusahaannya di bidang mall membesar sukses sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Karena itu, Hinata lebih baik dijaga oleh seorang kepercayaannya yang lebih sering dirumah. Karena itu bisa melegakan hatinya.

Hiashi telah merencanakan ini sejak Hinata duduk di bangku kelas sembilan pada awal semseter dua. Dia mengirim surat pribadi lewat pos yang panjang agar terkesan lebih sopan lebih dari sekedar mengirimkan E-mail. Isinya meminta tolong agar pemuda itu menjaga putrinya selama tiga tahun mengenyam pendidikan formal menengah atas di sekolah Kristen. Dan pemuda kepercayaannya itu. Memberikan respon yang positif. dan hal itu begitu melegakan hati Hiashi.

Pada dua hari setelahnya. Hiashi mengutarakan hal tersebut kepada Hinata. Dan Hinata melakukan tugasnya sebagai putri yang taat. Lisannya melontarkan persetujuan.

Lalu mimpi cahaya putih itu datang. Setelahnya beban Hiashi benar-benar runtuh seketika.

Namun memikirkan pemuda baik itu membuat perasaan Hinata terasa digantung dilangit. Karena itu, Hinata hanya mengulas senyum sembari menyisir surai indigonya ke lipatan telinga dengan ronai tipis dipipi saat ia menyadari jantungnya berdebar penuh arti yang tidak jelas rupanya. Seiring peringatan pesawat semakin dekat kelandasan bandara yang dituju, kira-kira limabelas menit lagi akan sampai.

Menepis perasaan berdebar itu. Hinata tak menyiakan waktu begitu saja. Dan memilih membuka Injil Markus-nya yang tersampul rapi oleh kertas emas yang setebal tiga mili. Memilih menyalurkan perasannya yang abstrak dengan mempelajari faham Trinitas yang ia anut. Ia rasa itu akan lebih baik. Dengan menggenggam kepercayaannya agar semakin kuat_setidaknya sampai ia bertemu pemuda baik itu. Dan setelahnya ia bisa membuat benteng agamanya lebih kuat lagi.

Hinata rasa, nanti ia bisa banyak bertanya kepada pemuda baik itu mengenai keagamaan. Yang digambarkan ayahnya sebagai seorang Kristen taat yang berprofesi sebagai Motivator-Penulis.

Yah. Itu rencana Hinata yang ia canangkan dalam rasionalnya yang idealis.

.

.

.

-**Langit Biru**-

.

.

.

Hinata menebar seulas senyum kepada para maid yang menyambutnya didepan pintu utama yang berlambang keluarga si pemuda baik. Namun ketika pertama kali kakinya menginjak lantai kediamannya. Hal pertama yang ada didalam fikirannya adalah mengenai segala hal yang ada didalamnya terutama para maid itu sendiri.

Para maid itu tak seperti –maid- biasanya. Busana mereka tertutup bak biarawati dengan sepasang penopang tubuh yang berkaus rapat. Pandangan mereka terus menunduk kelantai dan komunikasi mereka sepelan bisikan angin. Namun jelas. _dan suasana itu mampu menariknya kembali pada sistem pengaturan rumah tangga eropa pada masa lalu. Hanya saja_mereka tetap berbeda.

Teh Rosella dituangkan dihadapannya dengan hati-hati oleh Maid peramu. Sebuah bolpoint putih terdapat diatas saputangan pink pudar nan polos tanpa corak memberikan isyarat pesan_permintaan agar Hinata bersedia menunggu sang tuan rumah dengan sopan_seperti tradisi pada zaman klassik yang jelas-jelas Hinata mengerti karena ayahnya adalah seorang yang teguh mempertahankan tradisi masa lalu, lantas menanamkan hal itu kepadanya. Tak Hinata sangka bila pemuda baik ini juga masih memegang tradisi seperti itu.

Tapi kediaman ini terlalu menarik untuk Hinata abaikan. Kesan Victorian begitu mencolok pada desain eksterior-intriornya. Namun yang ia pertanyakan. Adalah mengapa tak ada satupun pajangan apapun yang bernilai seni di dinding rumah ini. Warna yang mendominasi kediaman ini pun gelap. Dan itu membuat suasananya terasa monoton. Paling, hanya ada warna hijau daun yang sedikit menyeling diantaranya. Tetapi beruntunglah masih ada aksen bunga yang menghiasi rumah ini. Dari ruang tamu ini, ada setangkai bunga lili didalam sebuah pot air transparan diatas meja. Peony pink disepanjang sisi teralis jendela. Dan Anemone ungu yang tergantung di pot keramik di sisi dinding fiber yang tertutup tirai putih transparan tanpa corak.

Seluruh pengamatan menarik yang Hinata dapat diruangan utama ini berhasil membuatnya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar pada ruangan-ruangan yang lain. Apakah juga semonoton diruangan ini?

Tapi sebelum lamunannya itu berlanjut. Langkah-langkah berat nan tegas menapak lantai marmer dari luar, dan mendadak para maid penyambut memasang posisi sempurna dengan ketegangan menguar karenanya.

Hinata menerka dialah si pemuda baik yang ayahnya ceriterakan. Memikirkan hal itu, Hinata berinisiatif berdiri untuk menghormati kedatangannya, sebagai tuan rumah.

Diluar dugaannya yang telah melayang. Hinata hanya mendapati bayangan hitam seseorang yang berhenti bergerak didepan pintu. Detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara air mengalir di teras rumah yang tersedia sebuah wastafel beraksen sederhana tersepuh gybsum terukir epik khas Turki.

Ah_Hinata sempat memikirkan posisi wastafel sederhana itu, namun tadi pemikirannya terlebur oleh para maid dan gestur mereka saat melayani tamu. Dan sekarang situasi ini mengembalikan pemikirannya yang semula kabur.

Namun, yang tak disangkanya. Ketujuh deret maid itu mundur empat langkah secara spontan dan tertib begitu langkah pertama kaki yang telanjang menapak pada lantai marmer yang dingin. Sosoknya yang semula tertahan dalam situasi janggal bagi Hinata barusan terlepas keudara. Sosok pemuda baik itu tampak_menghadirkan tanda tanya serta gemuruh dalam jiwa Hinata ketika merasakan auranya yang pekat. Refleksi Hinata menunjukkan wajah, dan menautkan kedua jarinya didepan dada karena gugup, sesuai intuisi.

Tapi ditengah-tengah kegelisahan yang menyesakkan itu, Hinata dapat menatap bayangan samar pemuda baik itu terefleksi pada lantai marmer yang jernih. Dia...begitu mempesona dan berkharisma dengan setelan jas khas orang-orang penting. Namun, wajahnya yang menunjukkan mimik redup dan menunduk sanggup menyingkirkan delusi Hinata mengenai kepribadian pemuda itu yang melingkupi jagad pemikirannya yang penuh keterbelitan mengenai situasi, pada menit-menit terakhir sebelum ini.

"Selama datang."

Refleksi pemuda baik itu menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak_langsung membuat Hinata sadar bahwa asal muasal kewarganegaraan pemuda baik ini dari negeri sakura. Seperti dirinya. _hal itu tak membawanya pada reaksi apapun kecuali membalas sapaannya dengan kalimat sewajarnya serta tundukkan badan yang serupa.

"Terimakasih."

**TBC**

_**Salam damai bagi kerabat se-islam yang saya cintai dimanapun anda berada. Dan saudara se-anak adam bagi umat kristiani yang saya hormati kepercayannya. **_

_**Disini saya sebagai Author islam yang ingin berkreasi dengan jalur spiritual yang didasarkan dengan faham toleransi antar agama. Dan menggabungkan dua dasar agama beda faham ini dalam sebuah fanfiksi. Namun, saya tidak akan membuat pelecehan pada salah satu pihak agama, maupun terlalu memuja agam yang lain hingga terkesan timpang. Dan, sebagai catatan fanfiksi ini tidak akan saya kemas dalam sebuah kontroversi yang begitu menyesakkan dan menendang jauh tema ini kedalam drama yang berkepanjangan. Namun hanya ingin meluruskan pandangan mengenai kedua kubu agama ini yang sering beradu argumen samar didunia maya. **_

_**Sejujurnya fenomena fakta itu yang sering saya prihatinkan.**_

_**Dan sejujurnya fanfiksi ini menjadi curahan emosi saya yang terpendam yang berkaitan dengan itu.**_

_**Terimakasih dari saya apabila anda telah bersedia membaca fanfiksi ini, dan saya berharap komentarnya dari para pembaca.**_

_**Salam toleransi,**_

_**Alra-AijoNSD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sumarry bab 2: **_

"_Hati telah menciptakan dua lautan yang berupa ketakutan dan harapan. Mutiara dan Marjan yang keluar dari kedua lautan itu adalah kondisi (hal) yang suci dan anugrah yang silih berganti"__**(1)**_

_._

.

"_Cinta adalah pencipta keindahan terhebat." __**(2)**_

_ . _

_._

_._

**Langit biru ( A Rain With Rainbow )**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Spiritual/Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**Langit biru, yang melambangkan kebebasan tanpa batas.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Pemikiran yang terbuka.**

"Selamat datang."

Refleksi pemuda baik itu menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak_langsung membuat Hinata sadar bahwa asal muasal kewarganegaraan pemuda baik ini dari negeri sakura. Seperti dirinya, _hal itu tak membawanya pada reaksi apapun kecuali membalas sapaannya dengan kalimat sewajarnya serta tundukkan badan yang serupa.

"Terima kasih-"

Kalimat itu terpenggal.

Sebagai manusia awam yang memiliki banyak kekhilafan, Hinata menyadari dirinya bukanlah manusia yang bisa menduduki singgasana kesempurnaan. Hal 'ini', dan 'itu' yang telah ia susun untuk pertemuan ini menguap bersama kegugupannya yang luar biasa. Hingga dirinya pun terbingung. Karena, otaknya yang idealis sama sekali tak memiliki pengetahuan ini sebelumnya.

Sebuah pengetahuan sirri. Keasingan yang tidak pernah ia temui, –tiba-tiba menerpa jiwanya dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan, tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun berhasil menggoncang kejiwaannya hingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan sampai ke ujung jari, wajahnya yang pasi menunduk, seolah kedua matanya yang jernih tak siap menerima secercah cahaya yang menyorot takdirnya saat ini. Tinta telah mengering di ujung kuas. Para malaikat meletakannya setelah menuliskan pertemuan ini. tepat—ketika empat bulan ia didalam kandungan.

Saat itulah ruang udara terasa menyempit dan jarak yang jauh terasa dekat tak bersekat.

Ujung jari Hinata memilin kain ujung busana, tersembunyi dibelakang punggung. Melambangkan kejujuran yang ingin tahu namun ditahan oleh norma kesopanan.

Pemuda baik itu menghormati kalimatnya yang terlontar. Hal yang tak bisa Hinata abaikan begitu saja, dengan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Maka, penantiannya yang tak bersambut-sungguh membuat Hinata merasa malu yang amat sangat.

_-Ya Tuhan_tolonglah hamba saat ini. Hamba hanyalah sebatang merang yang diterpa topan._

Hinata mengakui, ia tak dapat bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Lisannya terkelu. Kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Engkau, Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" sang pemuda baik hati menampilkan senyuman pada wajah cerahnya yang teduh. Sementara kepala sang gadis berbusana putih kian tertunduk lebih dalam. Terbisu.

"..."

Sepertinya Tuhan telah menurunkan kedua tangannya**(3)** untuk menyibak kekelabuan yang menjadi batas. Kepala Hinata mengangguk sesuai refleksi jawaban pertanyaan yang wajar.

"Umn, Paman Hiashi telah memberitahuku mengenai kedatanganmu, selama perjalanan pulang. Jadi, selamat datang—Namaku, Senju Sasuke."

Si gadis mengangkat sebelah tangan. Senantiasa ia mengangkat wajah namun masih menurunkan pandangan. Gentar oleh _sesuatu _yang menghembuskan aliran dingin pada lehernya yang melengkung. "E—em, Salam."

Sasuke mengurai lipatan-lipatan lengan kemejanya yang agak basah. "Maaf," pintanya. "—tidak bisa menyambutmu sebagaimana semestinya."

"Y—ya, Saya b-baik-baik saja."

__Karena, 'Hargailah kebajikannya. Jangan terlalu melihat kesalahan-kesalahannya'. __**(4)**_

Begitu yang injil Kid-nya menyerukan.

Satu pengendalian. Suara ketukan dua kaki yang menapak berat kembali mengisi situasi. Menapak satu..dua..tiga tangga. Dan terus berlanjut. Sepasang mata putih bergulir mengekori direksi. Namun, langkah keduanya yang lembam karena letih—rencat pada undakan ke lima, sejenak hening merajai. Sampai akhirnya, penantian Hinata yang diliputi rasa kaku berakhir. Suara ramah itu terdengar.

"Ah, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Arah hadap pemuda baik menarik Hinata berbalik. –lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa memberikan isyarat anggukan kecil yang ambigu. Kesesakkan ini mengajarinya mengenai rasa syukur terhadap sebuah kebebasan yang ia dapat di luar teritori kehidupannya sebelum saat ini.

"Semoga dapat menemukan sebuah kenyamanan di dalam kediaman sederhana ini."

Sederhana.

"Terima kasih."

Ada kalanya sesuatu hal menjadi lebih baik, saat Tuhan menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya sebagai manusia, Hinata menyadari itu.

!

...***...

**-= Langit biru, yang menunjukkan kebebasan tanpa mengenal batas =-**

...***...

!

Yang baru Hinata ketahui, pemuda baik itu bernama Senju Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang penulis buku sastra dan sirah mengenai kehidupan.

Dari biografi aslinya yang disadur majalah pemberitaan di halaman khusus yang mengulas tentang latar belakang para penulis-motivator yang dilahirkan sukses di New York, Mariethle Xenopie—Sasuke adalah seorang Kristen taat sejak tiga belas tahun lalu, –sebelumnya Sasuke adalah seorang Atheis. Dia lahir di Belanda dua puluh sembilan silam. Tepatnya di kota Zurich, saat awal musim salju berlangsung. Namun, selama enam tahun itu dia menetap di Jepang –penuh ketika ibunya masih mengenyam pendidikan S3 disana. Dan hanya beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Sasuke menyandang kewarga negaraan Amerika Serikat.

Hinata sempat mengusap pucuk hidungnya sebab mengira Sasuke berasal dari Jepang, pada awalnya. Garis-garis merah muncul di pipinya meski tak ada sepasang mata lain pun yang melihatnya telah berpikiran spontan yang terpeleset fakta.

Pada halaman biografi berikutnya. Disadur dari catatan kehidupan kartu keluarga Sasuke. Paragraf-paragraf yang tertulis memaparkan Sasuke memiliki silsilah keluarga terhormat, keluarga bangsawan. Ayahnya mantan Walikota di Zurich sebelum meninggal, namanya Dan Arixeona. Dan ibunya seorang Dokter, namun sekarang juga menjabat sebagai Dosen di Universitas Hamburg, Jerman–Namanya Senju Tsunade. Karenanya, Nyonya Senju berusia lima puluh satu tahun itu tinggal terpisah dengan putranya demi kepentingan mengajar.

Hinata menutup buku Biografi Saduran Mariethle Xenopie yang dimaksud. Rasa ingin tahunya mengenai sosok keturunan Senju tunggal itu telah meletup tak dapat ia tahan hingga esok atau esok hari lagi. Dari sudut pandangnya, buku bersampul warna hitam dengan relief huruf khas Eropan itu bagaikan harta karun.

Bagaimana tidak. Semenjak kakinya menapak di lingkungan kediaman ini, dan Sasuke mempersilahkannya berkeliling dipandu seorang pelayan. Dirinya menemukan banyak keajaiban didalamnya.

Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, sederhana.

Dimulai dari tata ruangnya yang lebih dalam, dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. bermateril kayu dengan ukiran tipis pemandangan klassik bangsa Barat, namun juga tak meninggalkan kesan interior Jepang pada beberapa titik ruangan. Tak ada gambar, tak ada ornamen patung, tak ada lukisan. Namun semua ruangannya tampak hidup dengan pajangan berupa trophy-sertivikat, serta piagam prestasi atas nama pemilik rumah.

Ternyata monoton cat hitam-hijau rumah yang ia lihat hanya sampul. Hinata menemukan sebuah ketenangan yang ia rindukan pada lantai dua sisi punggung yang menghadap kebun. Tuhan seolah menyambutnya dengan dunia baru ketika melihat jajaran pohon apel yang memutari segerombol pohon anggur yang terpancang pada tiang-tiang mungil empat sisi. Dibawahnya pancaran air irigasi sekaligus kolam ikan koi mengalir saling berhadapan. Dan disisi jendela fiber yang terbalut tirai lembut nan transparan—sebuah _grand piano _berwana hitam mengkilat beserta buku lagu terletak. Dan ia dapat menyambut Tuhan dengan empat tumpuk injil yang tersedia dalam rak terpojok ruangan. Lengkap dengan lilin dan salib yang masih utuh.

Hinata mengingat, Hiashi sempat mengatakan—Sasuke adalah seorang kristen taat yang teguh dan berkarakter kukuh. Determinasi yang ditunjukkannya sejak meninggalkan Atheisme terbuktikan ketika ia pernah menuliskan opininya mengenai kontraversi pendukung yang ia tuliskan dari dua kubu faham yang berbeda—kedalam sebuah rubrik.

Jawabnya seperti ini, _'Orang ahli agama dapat menghargai penolakan kepercayaan komunis terhadap idee yang tidak mempunyai akar dalam realitas. Orang kristen pun dapat menghargai perhatian kaum komunis terhadap susunan material, bahkan orang islam pun diperbolehkan mengecap keduniawian'__**(4)**_

'_Menghargai faham Marx-Leninisme oleh (Komunis) karena ideologi itu telah menunjukkan hal-hal objective mengenai kebudayaan kemanusiaan dan kebudayaan barat pada khususnya'__**(5)**__Sasuke sempat terkekeh ketika menjawab pertanyaan semacam mengenai _'Mengapa ia tak memihak kristen saja setelah ia meninggalkan faham atheis yang ia anut?_' dan juga_ 'Bukankah ia telah masuk agama kristen dan apakah ia tak memikirkan hak agama kristen yang telah ia anut tersebut' _—dari publik.

Jawabnya jutru mengejutkan seperti ini. _'Yang saya tahu negara-negara Barat memupuk self-criticism _(Kritik diri sendiri), _karena ini adalah suatu ajaran keagamaan _ini, _dan juga karena ini adalah suatu ajaran faham _itu, _memenuhi hak ajaran agama yang saya anut demi menjunjung keyakinan saya, atau justru menghindari kontraversi dengan tak memihak bukanlah tujuan yang saya bidik sejak awal, tapi—bukankah lebih baik memenuhi dua hak faham dengan mengisi kotak rasa hormat untuk menghargai faham mereka bukankah tugas setiap orang? Bertoleransi memang tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan privat apapun. Namun, bukankah hal ini dapat menjadi langkah lanjutan untuk menjunjung kehormatan peradaban pada masa selanjutnya? Dan lagipula—saya masih awam dalam hal ini. Sehingga saya masih harus banyak belajar demi mendapatkan ilmu ini dan itu sebelum berkomentar ini dan itu. Ada baiknya bila saya meminta bantuan kepada siapapun dan tak hanya orang yang saya pihak. Agar mendapatkan rujukan ini dan itu yang dapat menopang keyakinan saya di masa depan. Terima kasih."__**(6)**_

Begitu mudahnya ia mengatasi kerecokan antara pendukung aliran tulisannya dari kaum komunis dan kaum kristen enam tahun lalu telah cukup membuktikan kekuatan karakter seorang Senju Sasuke. Karena itu, Hiashi juga menambahkan nasihat agar ia memberikan kelonggaran kepada Sasuke dalam melakukan keputusan atau dalam melakukan ini dan itu.

Sebab Sasuke adalah seorang pemikir luas yang memiliki lingkup terbuka—tak terbatas, bebas. Seperti _Langit biru._

Kini, Hinata dapat melihat jiwa terbuka itu ketika mata putihnya merefleksikan dua tangan putih Senju Sasuke yang tengah menekan-nekan tanah liat dalam sebuah _polly-bag_ di halaman belakang rumah. Bibit-bibit beberapa bunga ia surukkan ke dalam tanah gembur yang telah ia pupuk dengan pupuk kompos. Beberapa pelayan yang berbusana tertutup membantunya menyemai tanaman dengan senyuman tulus di bibir. Postur mereka yang menunduk tiap kali berhadapan dengan paras berwibawa nan teduh pemuda itu menunjukkan sisi penghormatan mereka yang dalam. Loyalitas yang tertanam dan rona merah di pipi mereka menunjukkan hal itu.

Ternyata tidak hanya Hinata yang terpesona oleh auranya yang cerah. Tetapi, juga orang-orang di sekitarnya—siapapun itu.

Tersipu Hinata mengakui hal itu—meski ia pendam dalam hati. Tapi...

...–Apakah itu pesona yang menjerat? Hinata tidak pernah tahu dengan _pasti._

Hanya dari sisi di balik kaca fiber transparan ini ia dapat merasakan dan mengagumi sosok teduh itu. Walaupun Hinata menyadari mungkin ia tak bisa _menyentuh _pesonanya yang terlampau dalam.

Sasuke terlalu cerah. Seperti kristal permata yang telingkupi sekat berwarna Topaz yang dilatari lanskap pegunungan. Hijau. Subur. Sejahtera. Tenang. Dalam. Dan menghanyutkan.

Apakah itu rasanya cinta yang pernah dipaparkan oleh injil 2Kor-nya? __Cinta memerintah tanpa pedang dan mengikat tanpa tali. _Benarkah itu?

_Benarkah..._

_... –ini rasa cinta yang telah injil 2Kor-nya tunjukkan?_

Bertahun-tahun telah Hinata mencoba memahami dalil al-kitab yang itu selama ini. Sulit sekali ia mengurai dalilnya yang bermakna _cinta _itu. Tapi untuk saat ini..—Hinata rasa ia menemukannya. Disini. Tepat di bagian terdalam hatinya ketika ia melihat cinta itu bersinar selayaknya permata indah. Terwujud sebagai putra anak adam yang berwajah cerah nan teduh. Dia...

...—yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga mawar hijau yang baru disemainya. Sebab impuls bisikan gaib yang memberitahunya karena ada yang memperhatikan dari balik dinding kaca fiber di lantai dua. Tepat saat itu, _sekilas_ tatapan polos yang tak mengerti apa-apa bertemu telah tercatat. –seperti mengulas kembali kisah Nabi Adam dan Ibu Hawa yang menuai embun kasih yang sama pada pertama pertama kalinya.

Dua anak Adam yang berbeda.

_Telah terikat tanpa tali._

**To be Continued**

**Pro-NB: Setiap **_**Footnote **_**dan **_**Catatan Istimewa**_** Chapter ada dibawah celotehan Alra.**

**Ah, pertama-tama. Assalamualaikum semuanya...~** #Lambaikan tangan sambil senyum—eh!,** salam sahabat juga buat pembaca yang beragama kristen yah? ^^**_ Hai! Alra kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 2 kisah '**Langit biru**'. Umn, gimana ya..~ boleh saya meminta bantuan beberapa komentar kalian?

Karena sungguh! Aku ikut deg-degan membuat fanfic ini. Soalnya intens gimana~ gitu. (walau aku ga tahu gimana pendapat pembaca soal deskripnya yang kutebak bakal ancur dan membuat pembaca bingung #pengalaman di fanfic Alra yang 'De light aurora crimson', sempat dikecam soal deskrip yang berlebihan di sana. Tapi kuharap, untuk fanfic ini tidak membingungkan kan deskripnya? #Kurang percaya diri.)

Wew, fanfic ini adalah eksperimenku menjadi penulis yang sesungguhnya. _untuk fanfic lain kelihatannya untuk belajar membuat romen dan juga happy-happy aja, hehe.. ^^

Soalnya aku ingin jadi penulis keren kayak '**Ibnu Hajar Al-ashqolany**' atau kalo gak kayak '**Muhammad Husein Haekal**'. Mereka penulis buku-buku islamy kesayangan Alra lho..~ hihi. Do'a-in Alra jadi penulis kayak mereka ya? haha! Katanya kalo do'anya makin banyak makin maqbul. Heheh! #nyengir aja dari tadi.

**Oh, ya. Alra makasiiiiiih~ banget buat para reader's-Tachi yang dukung fanfic ini dari awal. Mau itu follower, faver, dan reviewer yang selalu menguatkan semangat Alra! **

**Ini nih! Ada: **

**aindri961, Yamanaka Emo, yassir2374, hinataholic, tiff, uchihyuu nagisa, ifta H, nobody, suka snsd, Pumkins Evil, Tiasnilaa, Pochilang, hinatauchiha69, Harukaze Maulida, kirigaya chika, Sa-chan9797.**

**Makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! Kalok deket Alra mau deh peluk satu-satu! #Buat yang cewek aja ya. hehe.. kan yang cowok gak muhrim #Sok alim. Padahal...~ =_=**

**Alra harap kalian masih mau ngikutin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Masih mau kan?**

Tapi..-kayaknya **Alra gak bisa update cepet di fanfic ini kayak fanfic-fanfic yang lain.** Soalnya Alra bener-bener _ngubrak-abrik_ buku islamy koleksi Alra sebelum bikin fanfic ini. Buka internet dan nyari informasi dari berbagai sumber. Karena biasanya Alra Cuma butuh 1-2 jam dalam buat satu chapter 12 page. Tapi untuk fanfic ini, Alra meres otak banget barang buat satu paragrafnya. Karena itu, ini word's-nya juga gak bisa banyak. Heheh..-maaf ya? soalnya agak berat ini fic. Mau maafin Alra kan? Karena itu selama ini Alra udah ngepublish banyak banget chapter fic yang lain sampe ada yang udah complete tapi untuk fanfic ini baru lanjut chapter 2-nya sekarang. maafin ke-ngaretan Alra...~ #Hiks!

Kalo boleh curcol reader's-Tachi, ini buatnya Alra begadang ampe jam 1+ malem dan dilanjut esok pagi harinya nyampe azan dzuhur kumandang baru rampung. #Mohon pengertiannya.

Oh ya, disini Alra cuman ngisahin SasuHina fall in love doang. #hadeh..hadeh..~ lemot banget yah plotnya?_maaf lagi #Alra pundung.

**Catatan istimewa: **

Jadi, Judul _langit biru_ fanfic ini diambil dari 'Pemikir yang memiliki opini luas seperti seorang Sasuke Senju'

Ini tetap fanfic kisah 'Islam x Kristen' meskipun disini Sasuke saya gambarkan dari sudut pandang Hinata masih seorang Kristen taat yang sebelumnya Atheis. Jadi, kalok mau tahu ini Sasuke Islamnya dari mana, ntar dijelasin kok. Ikutin aja klo mau tahu yah?^^

Dan Alra gak salah tulis kok. Di ff ini Ayah-Ibunya Sasuke itu Dan dan Tsunade. Setidaknya untuk sementara. Hehe... #Bocorin aja terus plot-plotnya! Alra! (Oke, oke. Nih bibir Alra udah dilakban #Nanges)

Dan yang paling istimewa di fanfic ini, kalian Reader's-Tachi! Kalok gak ada kalian mungkin Alra udah is det deh di fanfic ini. hehe.. makasih semuanya! Alra sayang kalian semua!

_**Dan, ini dia...~ untuk Footnote! **_

_**Footnote:**_

_(1)____disadur dari M. Subkhan Ansori, Lc, . _"TASAWUF DAN REVOLUSI SOSIAL", hlm 115, prgf 1. (Arrakhhman: 19-22)- Al-Qusyairi, Lathaif Isyariyyah, edited oleh Ibrohim Basyuni _(Kairo: al-Haiah Mishiriyyah al-Amma li Al-Kitab, 1981) jilid 3, hlm, 507.

(2)_yang ini diambil dari injil _(1Tim. 2:9 10) can see in (Link) = 2011/08/40-ay_

(3)_Menurut ahli tafsi al-qur'an al-karim, pada salah satu surahnya yang memiliki makna ambigu (_Takwil tafshily/mustasyabihat)_, yakni ayat 75 surah 'Shod', -maksud dari makna 'Tuhan telah menurunkan kedua tangannya' itu bermakna 'kekuasaan Tuhan'. Buktinya ada sebagai berikut:

"(Allah) berfirman, _wahai iblis apakah yang menghalangi kamu sujud kepada yang telah Aku ciptakan dengan kedua tangan (Kekuasaan-Ku?). Apakah kamu menyombongkan diri atau kamu merasa termasuk golongan (lebih) tinggi?"__(Q.S. Shad:75).

Boleh di cek di qur'an terjemahan masing-masing bila penasaran. Atau bisa juga di cek di internet _bagi yang gak punya al-qur'an terjemahan_ di link sebagai berikut:

_ . ?m=1_

Jadi, pemakaian kalimat yang ambigu tentang menserupakan tuhan dengan mahluq-nya itu bukan tujuan saya. Mohon bukti ini diterima, terima kasih.

(4)_kalimat ini juga diambil dari injil (Kid bab 5:16)__you can see in_= 2011/08/40-ay_

(5)_disadur dari 'Dr. H. M. Rasjidi. _'Filsafat Agama'_Faham Leninisme. _

(6)_seperempat bagian kalimat disadur dari 'Dr. H. M. Rasjidi. _'Filsafat Agama'_Faham Leninisme._

**Last, apa kalian mau memberi batuan bahan bakar Alra lewat tombol repiew dibawah?**

**Yang mau, Makasih!**

**Alra pamit dulu ya?**

**Salam sahabat semuanya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sebelumnya, saya memperingatkan kepada para pembaca-jika diantara kalian ada yang memiliki kebiasaan berdelusi yang sudah parah, sebaiknya jangan membaca fanfiction ini lebih dari chapter dua, tak peduli seberapa penasaranpun kalian terhadapnya, sebab mulai dari sini-deskripsi akan menguak kepercayaan-kepercayaan dua agama yang fahamnya sangat bertentangan, yakni mengenai Ke-Esaan Tuhan di teritori Islam dan Trinitas di teritori Kristen. **

**Saya bukannya bermaksud merendahkan kekuatan kepercayaan kalian-akan tetapi saya takut kepercayaan kalian akan goyah setelah membaca fanfic ini. Saya sudah memperingatkan. **

**Walaupun Saya sendiri akan tetap berusaha menaksir berapa porsi penampakan faham-faham itu agar pembaca tidak salah presepsi, tetapi untuk yang suka berDELUSI PARAH, saya tetap khawatir. **

**Akan tetapi untuk yang tidak memiliki kebiasaan itu-Insya Allah masih aman. Terima kasih.**

**Sumarry bab ****3****:**

"Seseorang yang memiliki budi pekerti benar, jujur dan dapat dipercaya, dapat mengambil sebuah keputusan yang kita tidak tahu-apakah keputusan itu benar, ataukah tidak. Akan tetapi, kita tahu pasti, bahwa apapun keputusan yang dibuatnya adalah sebuah kebenaran yang patut dipercayai.**(1)**

.

.

.

.

.

**Langit biru ( A Rain With Rainbow )**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Spiritual/Romance.**

**.**

**Bebas adalah kekuatan.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****3 ****: ****Epifani dan budi seorang wanita kristen.**

Untuk sebagian orang, bertemu dengan Tuhan adalah sebuah kemustahilan yang masih terselimuti tanda tanya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Hinata yakin. Yakni sebuah kepercayaan, hati merindukan yang terbuka, dan jiwa yang haus akan sebuah kedamaian. Kedalaman dari sebuah kerinduan yang tak dapat diukur dengan rangkaian klausa. Itulah yang membuat sebuah ruh bertemu dengan Tuhan-bukan pertemuan raga yang menghadapkan dua dzat yang berbeda dalam satu tempat. Tapi kepercayaan itu, kerinduan itu, rasa haus itu.

Bukankah Tuhan itu 'Ratunya keadilan?'**(2)**, maka _coba _tanyakanlah pada cermin, mengenai teori refleksi yang menciptakaan keserupaan antara aksi dan reaksi. Bila kau ingin tahu seberapa besar Tuhan mencintaimu, seberapa sering Tuhan merindukanmu? Seberapa sering Tuhan memikirkanmu? maka sebelum itu-tanyakanlah kepada dirimu sendiri seberapa besar dirimu mencintai Tuhan? Seberapa sering dirimu merindukan Tuhan?, seberapa sering dirimu memikirkan Tuhan?

Maka setelahnya, engkau akan temukan jawaban dari seluruh hal yang bercokol di dalam hatimu.

Tapi, jangan pernah sekalipun engkau menanyakan seberapa sering Tuhan mengingatmu? Akankah sama banyak jumlahnya seperti saat hatimu mengingat-Nya? Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Karena Tuhan adalah sebuah hal terindah di semesta ini-meski Dia tidak pernah menampakkan Dirinya selama ini.

Tuhan Maha Mengetahui seluruh hal yang melingkupi semesta ini, bahkan juga diluar makna semesta-jadi jangan pernah engkau mencoba-coba untuk menutupi sesuatu di hatimu, karena Tuhan akan mengayunkan kedua tangannya**(3)**kepadamu, dan mengungkap segala hal yang engkau sembunyikan darinNya.

Mungkin cermin salah. Tuhan mencintaimu lebih dari cinta yang kau berikan padaNya, karena pada dasarnya, hukum-hukum objective menyatakan bahwa kau adalah milikNya, membalas rasa cintaNya kau pun tak mampu-dan menjadikan kepatuhanmu sebagai hal yang cukup untuk kau persembahkan padaNya, Tuhan akan sangat menghargai pengabdianmu.

Dan saat itulah kau dapat bertemu dengan Tuhan. Karena hatimu yang terbakar kerinduan itu tengah merindukanNya. Maka disaat yang sama Tuhan sangat merindukanmu dengan kerinduan lebih besar-dari apapun yang kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Bukankah itu indah?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Jemarinya yang mengerat pada sampul injil Matiusnya menjadi basah. Tak perlu ia bertanya-tanya mengenai apakah sebabnya itu-karena Tuhan telah membisiki sebuah ilham melalui hati kecilnya, bahwa saat ini ia terpesona-tanpa terpungkiri.

Sasuke memungut serbet di atas meja makan-mengusapkan tangan basahnya ke benda lembut itu dengan sebuah pemikiran baru yang masih bercokol di dalam jiwanya. Lalu hatinya berbisik pelan. "Ah, apakah dugaanku mengenai pertanyaan darimu itu-Epifani?"

Lilin yang berpendar di hadapan mengungkap rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul pada masing-masing pipi gadis berlesung pipit. "B..benar." pemikiran idealis Hinata melambung tinggi.

Epifani, sebuah pengkudusan para denominasi umat Kristen yang berenigma sesuatu yang bermakna tidak lebih sakral dari Natal. Karena dibalik makna ritualnya yang sederhana, terdapat sebuah kisah kepercayaan mereka mengenai terselesaikannya proses manifestasi Yesus Kristus sebagai Anak Bapa yang konon dibaptis oleh Yohanes di Sungai Yordan sebelum muncul dihadapan umat manusia.

Epifani disokong oleh kubu terkuat dari Gereja Ritus Barat dan Ritus Timur. Meski tidak ada keserasian diantara keduanya dalam proses peringatan yang dijalankan mulai dari tanggal 25 desember sampai dengan 5 januari. Dan puncak Epifani tanggal 6 januari. Dan mengingat sekarang adalah tahun ajaran baru, maka tak mengherankan apabila Hinata bertanya kepada Sasuke mengenai kebenaran 'manusia bertemu dengan Tuhan' seperti yang telah diketahui mengenai peringatan Epifani yang berlatar belakang 'munculnya Yesus Kristus di hadapan umat manusia'.

Dan Sasuke sudah menjawabnya. Tertulis dalam sebuah injil diantara catur jenisnya, Yesus Kristus akan turun ke bumi lagi sebagai Anak Bapa yang menegakkan kebenaran. Tapi itu diperkirakan masih ribuan tahun kemudian. Disini Hinata bertanya, 'Apakah aku dapat bertemu dengan Tuhan? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, akan tetapi..-tubuhku hidup pada era ini. Bukan ribuan tahun kemudian saat Yesus datang.'

Kegelisahan hati Hinata yang merasa terpuruk oleh kenyataan itu..-kini terbantahkan oleh argumen luas Sasuke. Kerinduan dan cinta lah yang membuat seseorang dapat bertemu dengan Tuhan. Bukan hanya sekedar dua raga yang di berhadapan, bertatap muka, pada satu masa, satu tempat.

Setelah itu, Hinata merasakan alam memeluknya dengan 'membawa' serta hembusan nafas udara kebebesan yang mendamaikan jiwanya.

Sasuke melangkah, mendekati _mega grand piano _dengan membawa buku lagu baru yang ia ambil dari laci meja rak sisi dinding fiber.

Teringat sebuah hal yang masih mengganjal di benaknya, Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak setelah ia menata diri di kursi piano. Jemarinya yang bergerak membalik buku lagu berhenti, dan pandangan redupnya kini meluas -mengobservasi tuts-tuts piano yang masih terkaku diam menunggu aksi. Keheningan merajai ditengah-tengah hujan gerimis yang turun di luar sana.

"Amn, aku meminta maaf-membuatmu menunggu," katanya memecah hening. "Aku tidak tahu engkau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku mengenai hal sepenting ini,"

Pandangan Hinata terangkat mengikuti objek paling menarik perhatian. Jantungnya berdenyut karena merasakan kejanggalan yang sempat tersamarkan ketidak pekaannya. "Ah-! M..mengenai berkebun itu?"

"Maksudku, ini perayaan penting yang telah engkau rencanakan sejak lima hari sebelum akhir tahun, bukan?"

"U..umn," Hinata mengangguk canggung. Ia menguji mentalnya sendiri untuk menunjukkan presepsi. "A-tapi.. Anda sama sekali tidak bersalah, a..ayah telah memberitahuku untuk memberikan kelonggaran kepada setiap urusan Anda, k..karena Anda terbiasa memikirkan tiap-tiap hal kecil."

Hening.

"Aku tahu, Anda membutuhkan itu, akan tetapi tadi.. aku sempat lupa mengutarakan pesan ayah untuk bertanya kepada Anda mengenai hal ini sebelum mempersiapkan upacaranya, saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf, anu..maaf." jemari yang basah membeku. Hinata merasakan goncangan badai yang menghantam perasaan malunya hingga membuat jemari yang sama gemetar. Itu adalah murni kesalahannya.

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir tuan rumah naik yang terhitung satuan mikro. Atmosfer tak semakin terasa baik sampai jemari Sasuke menekan tuts A minor. Dan lengkingannya seirama dengan sekilas sentilan kecil di jantung Hinata.

"Oh, seperti itu." ulasnya mencoba terkesan tak tahu menahu. Itu lebih baik dalam pertimbangan pikirnya daripada menguak dan membesar-besarkan kekhilafan gadis remaja yang tengah mengamatinya dalam kegelisahan. Sasuke memutuskan menyembunyikan perasaan tak nyaman itu dengan melontarkan pertanyaan aktif. "A..ya, dari sekian lagu gereja yang ada, lagu apa yang paling menarik -menurutmu?"

"E..m, t..tentang itu.."

"Apakah engkau ragu?"

"U..umn, menurut Anda... dari sekian lagu itu, apakah aku harus memilih salah satu yang ku suka?"

Jemari yang menekan terangkat-berkelana, dari kanan ke kiri..meraba tuts-tuts yang mulai terasa asing bagi syaraf di ujungnya.

"Tentu, perasaan suka-membuat seseorang semakin semangat dan antusias menyelami sebuah pekerjaan."

Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang terselubung dari percakapan ini.

"E..iya, tapi...aku menyukai setiap lagu yang ada di gereja." katanya dalam gelisah yang berlebih. Ujung jemari kakinya mematut lantai, mencari pegangan dengan cara terselubung karena batinnya yang sesak akan percakapan ini membuatnya ingin berlari ke padang dan menghirup kesegaran. Karena sesuatu yang bersinar dari sosok yang ia 'kagumi' itu tak pernah lelah untuk menarik perhatiannya setiap saat. Ada yang merebut kesadarannya, dan alam bawah sadarnya secara perlahan. Hingga deguban jantung itu mengais kemampuannya untuk bernafas..dari detik ke detik.

Bukan hal yang mudah..untuk bertahan di tempat ini tanpa menahan diri. Kekaguman ini murni dan tidak seharusnya Hinata menodai itu dengan gerik yang diluar kenalaran teritori seorang gadis yang baik...-kata ayahnya.

"Jadi,-" jemari berhenti di tuts Do Mayor, "Bukankah engkau tahu mengenai lagu-lagu gereja yang mayor?" lalu berhenti pada baris ke dua buku lagu yang menyajikan judul sebuah lagu gereja, beserta nama pengarangnya.

"I..iya, karena aku menyukainya, j..jadi aku mengerti beberapa. T..tetapi aku, tidak terlalu mampu mencerna musik."

Sasuke beranjak. Gamitan jari yang menekan sampul injil semakin mengerat.

Suara kekehan terdengar, "Kalau memang suka, cobalah."

"E..-eh?"

Lalu sebuah tawa kecil dari Sasuke yang tersekat punggung tangan putih-terdengar.

Hinata gelisah seorang diri.

_'Ya..Tuhan, terkadang Engkau menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak hambaMu mengerti, akan tetapi... Engkau selalu membiarkan HambaMu merasakannya'__bisikan Hinata dalam jeritnya yang tertahan.

Tawa kecil itu sungguh membuat cinta-nya menjerit-hingga ia merasa terluka karena di saat yang sama, Hinata merasakan sebuah sekat yang membuatnya merasa jauh..

Lalu desisan dalil alkitab itu terdengar.

_'Siapa menahan kasih sayang terhadap sesamanya , melalaikan takut akan Yang MahaKuasa (Ayub 6:14)'_

Hinata mengingat dalil alkitab itu dengan angat jelas...

...dan ia juga merasakan sekat yang dibawa serta melukainya dengan kucuran darah yang amat deras. Hinata ingin menguak rahasia apakah yang ada di balik ini semua...-meski ia menyadari jawabannya ada diantara ratusan teka-teki yang rumit. Akankah ia menemukan sebuah jawaban rinci diantaranya bila ia mencari?

Ulasan _Mariethle Xenopie _memberitahunya -Sasuke adalah Kristen taat sejak delapan belas tahun lalu. Akan tetapi batinnya yang menjerit ini merasakan hal lain yang membuatnya terasa berbeda...-entah apa itu- Hinata ingin menguak rahasianya. Ia tidak tahan akan batinnya yang terus menjerit...-Tuhan mendengarnya, tapi Sasuke tidak. Dan Hinata harus berpikir dua..hingga ratusan kali sebelum menanyakan rasa berbeda itu kepada Sasuke. Karena itu akan mengikis harga dirinya sebagai seorang gadis baik dan juga akan merubah presepsi Laki-laki yang bersangkutan.

Sungguhpun Hinata merasakan siksa terselubung ini-tapi ia tetap akan kukuh menahannya agar segalanya tidak semakin berbelit dan jarak diantara mereka tidak semakin menebal.

Mungkin Hinata hanya harus menunggu-hingga rasa sakit ini terkuak apakah itu-seiring berjalannya waktu.

_'Benar, Hinata. Engkau hanya perlu menunggu,'__bisik ilham Hinata terdengar sendu.

Sasuke mengukuhkan sarannya. "Jangan ragu, cobalah." utaranya ringan.

Mengedepankan kesopanan seperti yang ayahnya ajarkan-Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang ikut ragu. Perlahan...

_Satu tapak.._

_Dua tapak.._

_Tiga.._

_..._

_.._

Tanpa tahu jeritan dan kucuran di hatinya sendiri semakin membuatnya terluka.

Sasuke menggeser diri untuk mendapat tempat yang strategis dalam pengamatan. "Tunggu," seruannya menghentikan jemari gemetar Hinata yang hampir menyentuh tuts piano. "Hormati props-nya..tapi, jangan takut kepadanya. 'Dia' memang hanya sebuah alat musik. Tetapi..kau harus menghormatinya agar melodinya menjadi harmoni yang tenang dan tidak menegangkan."

_Yang sebenarnya Hinata mengerti itu adalah penyampaian lebih halusnya dari kalimat 'jangan gemetar'.

Hinata mengangguk kecil..lalu menghela nafas panjang secara perlahan. Tetapi, sebelum ia memulai kembali, Sasuke mengurai keraguan dan ketakutannya melalui bahan perbincangan yang ia miliki, satu-per-satu.

"Umn.., masalahnya bukan kepada teknik." ia menunjuk dawai yang tersambung kepada puluhan tuts. Hinata mengikuti arahan dengan fokus terpecah. Antara memperhatikan penjelasan..dan menekan sesak di dalam dadanya.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar berbisik perlahan. Membelai Hinata dari kejauhan. "Apakah ..Anda hendak menunjukkan melodi di luar teknik?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Sembari menggigit bibir dalamnya. Ia takut salah bicara.

"Bukan..seperti itu, lihatlah buku lagunya." manik putih mengikuti instruksi. "Engkau harus mengenalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil sari yang akan engkau gunakan untuk menganggunkan apa yang dibutuhkan selama peringatan,"

Spontanitas otak idealis Hinata menjawab teka-teki suram. Menyibak kelabunya yang menyamarkan. "P..pengarangnya?"

"Dan lagunya." perjelasan itu melengkapi.

Seperti perkataan Sasuke yang masih bisa dihitung detik. Hinata merasakan dampaknya. Jeritan di batinnya memelan. Luka yang mengucur kini perlahan hanya _menetes_.

_"Engkau harus mengenalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil sari yang akan engkau gunakan untuk menganggunkan apa yang dibutuhkan selama peringatan,"_

Hinata menyandangkan kalimat itu pada situasinya. Ia yang akan berusaha lebih mengenal Sasuke sebelum menyibak rahasia itu...

...walaupun sesaknya masih tertinggal.

Tetapi kepercayaan Hiashi tidak salah. Sasuke benar-benar mampu menjaganya dari presepsi salah itu. Dan Hinata harus mempercayai kebenaran yang Sasuke katakan. Karena itu memang benar.

Setelah itu..Hinata merona.

Sasuke benar-benar memperkenalkan kekurangan komposisi harmoni indahnya yang merupakan 'melodi' di luar teknik..-ketika Hinata mengutarakan ia memiliki hasrat dan ketertarikan terhadap lagu gereja berjudul _'God Leadeth Me' _dan _'To God be the Glory' _**(4), **yang dikarang oleh 'Joseph Henry Gilmore' dan 'Fanny Jane Crosby'...-untuk penganggun upacaranya dalam merayakan puncak hari Epifani. Hinata merasakan kedamaian itu merasuk lebih dalam ketika ia semakin mengenal Sasuke meski dengan cara perlahan.

Tentang ilham yang memenuhi hati Joseph saat penulisan 'He Leadeth me' dan kesabaran Fanny si tunanetra sebelum menulis 'To God be the Glory'. Semua aura suram itu sirna akan penjelasan rinci Sasuke yang tetap membuatnya segan-namun berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dengan wajah tertunduk secara terang-terangan untuk pertama kali.

Hiashi benar-Sasuke adalah pemuda baik- dan pelayan-pelayannya pun benar -bahwa pemuda baik itu adalah sinar yang menghangatkan. Sungguhpun itu bukanlah suatu yang terpoles kebohongan...

_...sedikitpun._

.

.

**Langit Biru**

.

.

Semalam listrik distrik di sekitar kediaman Senju padam. Tersadar telah melewatkan makan malam...-Hinata memilih membantu para pelayan di dapur pada pagi hari karena tidak ingin menyiakan waktu sebelum tanggal 10 January pada saat hari pertama sekolahnya.

Sebelumnya -dari California- Hiashi menelfon dan memberikan pertanyaan kepada Hinata 'Apakah engkau baik-baik saja selama di sana?' sebagai bentuk kekhawatiran yang tak terbendung di sela-sela pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Karena bagi Hiashi-Hinata adalah permatanya yang mendapat berkah dari Yesus Kristus, satu-satunya pula yang dititipkan Hitori kepadanya. Dan Hinata menjawab dengan tawa kecil disertai jawaban yang telah diharapkan sang ayah sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayah."

Dan Hiashi menyuarakan wujud syukurnya dengan mengggumamkan kata-kata 'Tuhan memberkatimu' berkali-kali. Berikutnya, Hinata menggumamkan hal yang serupa ketika mendengar kesehatan ayahnya pun masih senantiasa baik dalam peliharaan Tuhan. Lalu Hinata menjawab 'Tuan. Senju sangat baik kepada seluruh isi rumah' ketika ayahnya bertanya dengan jawaban yang bersangkutan. Lalu telfon berakhir dengan penutupan sebuah doa yang diucapkan keduanya, 'Semoga Tuhan senantiasa bersamamu' -di ucapkan dengan tulus.

Karena ini _pagi_ pertama Hinata berada di kediaman Senju, pemandangan asing bagi mata sekaligus benaknya tersaji. Dengan sebuah keramahan yang mengisi, deretan pelayan yang berbusana tertutup itu menyambutnya dengan sapaan ramah 'Selamat pagi' sebelum ia duduk di kursi makan yang serupa-menunggu sang tuan rumah datang bergabung dengan jas lengkap-karena ada jadwal Seminar di Middtown East dan Murray Hill.

Hinata merona.

Batinnya melambung tinggi karena merasakan kebahagiaan saat ia bersanding dengan para pelayan, tukang kebun, dua satpam dan sang tuan rumah saat sarapan pagi. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan senyuman-senyuman cerah itu-ditengah heningnya masa. Namun tetap tidak ada rasa bosan walaupun tak ada yang berbicara.

Siang setelah Sasuke pamit pergi dengan mobil sederhana yang ia miliki ke tempat Seminar-Hinata kembali melatih diri dengan lagu-lagu pilihannya sebelum lusa hari Epifani tiba. Dan ia berlatih dengan semangat karena ia merasakan lagu-lagu yang ia pilih itu merasuk ke dalam jiwanya. Hinata merasakannya..kerinduan yang tiada tara dari jiwanya yang haus. Saat itu ia percaya ia telah bertemu dengan Tuhan dalam arti sebenarnya. Rasanya sungguh mendebarkan dan membahagiakan. Sungguh..membahagiakan..

Rasa bahagia itu mengingatkan Hinata akan suatu hal.

Joseph Henry Gilmore adalah pengarang lagu gereja sukses yang lahir di Boston. Dan Fanny Jane Crosby adalah pengarang lagu gereja sukses yang lahir di Shouteast, New York. Dan sekolah Luar Biasa di Roachester. Keduanya lulus dari sekolah musik tingkat tinggi itu dengan kegemilangan yang masih bertahan hingga masa kini.

Hinata rasa..Hinata ingin kesuksesan sebagai pemeluk agama kristen taat yang melakukan sesuatu yang berharga untuk agama kristen seperti Fanny, dan fakta bahwa Fanny tunanetra yang berhasil-membuat semangat Hinata terdorong untuk ikut berhasil karena ia masih sosok sempurna..-untuk ukuran seorang gadis biasa.

Hinata yakin ia bisa seperti Fanny, Fanny yang tunanetra bisa-kenapa ia tidak? Bukan?

Dan Hinata rasa..ia mulai jatuh cinta terhadap musik setelah Sasuke memberitahunya tentang apa-apa pada Epifani.

Jujur, Hinata ingin ia mengungkap dunia baru dengan musik. Ia ingin melangkah ke Roachester untuk belajar musik dalam waktu dekat. Sungguh...ia ingin.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16:00 p.m ketika mobil hitam Sasuke memasuki halaman rumah-dan Hinata bisa melihat itu lewat dinding fiber..-dengan matanya yang basah oleh air mata karena menangis terharu atas apa yang ia rasakan setelah lagu gereja yang ia mainkan usai.

Ingin sekali Hinata bilang kepada ayahnya bahwa ia ingin sekolah musik di Roachester semester ini juga-namun-sebelum itu, mungkin akan lebih baik ia bertanya kepada Sasuke bagaimana pendapatnya-agar ayahnya memiliki presepsi yang luas dan sesuai dengan harapan. Sebaiknya..-seperti itu.

Dan...

Hinata berencana bertanya kepada Sasuke setelah ia mandi dan rapih-sebelum jam makan malam tiba.

Karena itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk berlatih lagi sampai pukul lima sore tiba. Dan setelah senyum kepuasannya untuk persiapan hari Epifani yang telah matang. Hinata meninggalkan ruang bermusik dengan senyum cerah sembari memeluk buku lagu.

Namun..-tujuannya untuk naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua rencat-ketika mata putihnya menangkap objek yang ada di bangunan 'Far Amount' taman.

Sasuke berada di sana, bersila, dengan mata terkatup tenang dalam posisi sempurna Yoga. Merasakan alam yang berada di sekitarnya. Merasakan hembusan angin sore yang membelai tubuhnya ketika surai kehitamannya tertimpa cahaya redup oranye matahari yang bersiap untuk tenggelam di peraduannya.

Dia yang terlihat sangat indah dengan caranya pada waktu itu..-membuka kelopak mata secara perlahan-ketika merasakan seorang wanita berpostur tinggi dengan setelan baju berwarna putih seragam tak beratribut khusus-berkerudung dengan cara lebih indah dari para pelayan- menghampirinya dengan menenteng sebuah tas hitam yang membawa rahasia.

Hinata terpaku pada tempatnya, hatinya yang gelisah dan terasa sesak kembali bertanya..

_'Siapakah dirinya?'_

_**To be Continued**_

**Alhamdulillah...#Syujud syukur.**

**Alra sangat lega bisa menyelesaikan chapter tiga-nya sesuai skenario yang Alra susun ^^**

**Beneran, untuk FanFiction ini Alra ga berani nulis di luar skenario. ^^ #Tantangan terus menghadang.**

**Pertama, Assalamualaikum saudara-saudariku se-islam! Bagaimana kabar kalian saat ini? Alra harap baik-baik saja dalam lindungan Allah SWT ^^**

**Dan untuk yang non-islam. 'Hai! Salam kenal.. Aya..aya..AlraNSD disini! Hihi..' kalo ada sumber yang salah dari kristen-kristen itu -Alra dengan senang hati mau dibenerin ^^**

**Oh..Ya Allah! Subhanallah masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini meski apdetnya lama. Hehe..**

**Dan... Ini dia.. Sesi 'Permohonan Maaf' dari Alra. Gini nih..masalahnya Alra itu..**

**Dengan sangat menyesal, Author Alra akan HIATUS untuk kurun waktu yang terhitung satuan tahun. **

**Rencana Alra menjadi anak santri pondok begitu tiba-tiba diberitahukan ortu Alra, dan Alra sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan lebih untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini selesai sebelum tanggal 4 Juni 2014, Alra sungguh minta maaf. Jadi, otomatis Alra akan meninggalkan FanFiction. Net selama bertahun-tahun dan mungkin akan kembali setiap tahun hanya maksimal- 7 hari - untuk kembali aktif sebelum kembali ke pondok. Alra sungguh minta maaf. Alra sungguh minta maaf. Bila Alra memiliki kesempatan, Alra akan melanjutkan FanFiction ini, mungkin akan up-date lagi ketika Alra memiliki liburan dari pondok..-satu tahun kemudian. **

**Untuk yang sudah tidak sabar atau mungkin-malas menunggu chapter selanjutnya up-date dari Alra, tidak melanjutkan membaca tidak apa-apa kok. Alra mengerti. Akan tetapi Alra akan sangat senang bila mau ada yang setia menunggu. Hehe..**

**Untuk yang punya pesan, unek-unek, kritikan, sampaikan saja kepada Alra lewat PM, yah?**

**Alra senang Alra punya teman berbagi, dan pembaca yang antusias seperti kalian, Alra tidak memiliki apapun lagi untuk disampaikan kecuali, mohon do'a-nya semoga Alra berhasil selama di pondok dan masa depan. Makasih atas do'a-nya yang kemarin. Alra sayang kalian. **

**Oh, ya.. Spesial Thank's to:**

**Kina Shinigami: **Ya, makasih ya..ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka ^^, **Haru Akina: **Oh, ya. Insya Allah ga di discontinued kok. Ini Alhamdulillah masih bisa lanjut. Makasih. Semoga Alra tetap bisa lanjut chap berikutnya ya? #Amin, **Wiryo D Koplo: **Insya Allah, Alra nempatin sesuai kebutuhan dan porsi kok ^^, **nobody: **Mencoba hal baru itu sudah bagus, Alra mendukung. ^^, **Yamanaka Emo: **Amin..~ Amin Ya Allah, ada saudariku yang punya keinginan sama lho..~ Amin ..Amin..^^, **yassir2374: **Review-mu selalu membuatku greget. Yap, makasih Senpai. Tapi Alra minta maaf soal next-chap-nya mungkin setahun lagi, Alra akan HIATUS karena mondok. Maaf ya..~ Btw, ini masih estetik nggak? Ehehehe. **Sa-chan9797: **Semua orang punya khilaf. Sadar dan mau berubah itu bagus. Alra mendukung, semoga sukses yah?, **Pochilang: **Ah..bukan, Sasuke sudah islam kok. ^^, **aindri961: **moga disini mulai ngerti, #Alra amini, **Anne990401: **wah, makasih. Tapi maaf soal next-chap-nya mungkin akan update setahun kemudian. Alra mau mondok soalnya. Kalo liburan baru bisa buka browser. **n: **ya..makasih! Sekalian aku mau belajar agamaku lebih jauh juga, ^^ jadi bisa have-fun, berkarya, sambil belajar. ^^, **namika ashara: **Alhamdulillah..ya, makasih ya compliment-nya. Alra muslimah kok. Hihi ^^, **Second Light: **Atih! Ketutuk aku sama review-mu yang berasa sakit-tapi-emang-bener, maaf mengecewakanmu ya?, **Naw d Blume: **wah, makasih ya.. Alra jadi ikutan seneng. Ehehehehe..~

**Alra pengen banged meluk kalian semua! #Pengeeeeen~ btw alamatnya pada dimana aja sih? Alra kalo tahu dan jika punya kesempatan pengen dolan and silaturrahmi kapan-kapan. ^^**

**Catatan Istimewa:**

Alra belum bisa menampakkan sisi-sisi islam karena Hinata masih menyangka Sasuke itu seorang kristen. Sasuke bisa memberitahu Hinata tentang kristen sebab Sasuke kan pernah jadi kristen taat, jadi sebagai motivator -yang bersikap umum dan tidak hanya membantu umat islam- Sasuke memberitahu apapun yang ada dalam pengetahuannya tentang kristen kepada siapapun yang beragama kristen padanya. Ia tak keberatan. Dan ia tak juga menunjukkan keislamannya di depan umum. Meskipun dia islam. Begitu. ^^

Untuk penampakan islamic content, Alra udah ada rencana buat nampakin itu di sekitar chap 5, akan tetapi..maaf sekali lagi, karena Alra mau mondok jadi chapter 5 itu entah akan dipublis kapan #Hiksi..maaf, Alra jadi ngerasa bersalah.

Untuk klu. Hinata yang diatas itu emang cemburu #Desh!

Akan tetapi, gadis berkerudung itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan romansa Sasuke kok. Percayalah.., Sasuke itu masih single dan tersegel rapi. Bahkan jatuh cinta pun belom pernah. Kecuali jatuh cinta dengan Allah...-itu kayaknya bagi dia- selalu jatuh cinta, hihi ^^

**Oh..untuk foot-note:**

**(1)** Diambil dari buku _'Filsafat Agama'_ oleh Prof. Dr. H. M. Rasjidi, hal 160, bagian IV 'KESULITAN-KESULITAN YANG SUDAH LAMA DIRASAKAN'_Pasal 15 mengenai 'Naturalisme dan Supernaturalisme'.

**(2)** Penyebutan 'Tuhan adalah Ratu Keadilan' itu adalah istilah orang kristen yang bermakna 'Yesus Kristus' dengan sandangannya sebagai 'Al-Masih' diambil dari buku aqidah-ahlaq milik Alra. Ehehe.. Jadi keinget ama buku pelajaran lama. Hihi

**(3)** Kedua tangannya, ini sudah ada footnote-nya di chapter satu. Monggo dilihat..~

**(4) **Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas. Kedua lagu gereja itu sudah terkenal di kalangan umat kristen. Dan pengarangnya kedua orang itu. Semua yang Alra paparkan di atas sesuai sumber di link yang gak mungkin kelihatan lagi kalo ditulis-maaf ya- Alra sama sekali gak ngerubah isinya.

Oh ya, Chapter depan insya allah membahas tentang 'Atheisme' yang pernah Sasuke anut dan tentang gadis berkerudung itu. Tapi maaf sekali lagi..-akan di up-date entah kapan karena waktunya sudah sangat krusial.

And last..~

Ya Allah! Makasih...~ buatMu dan para reader's yang Alra sayang banget!

**Salam,**

**Nur saadatuddaroini. **

**See next chapter!**

**.**

**Thank's for read**


End file.
